Heretofore, with respect to oxime-substituted amide compounds, N-[2-(methoxyimino)-2-phenylethyl]-4-(trifluoromethyl)nicotinamide and 3-iodo-N2-[2-(methoxyimino)-2-phenylethyl]-N1-[2-methyl-4-[1,2,2,2-tetrafluoro-1-(trifluoromethyl)ethyl]phenyl]phthalic acid diamide are known to have insecticidal activity (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Further, 2-chloro-N-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(methoxyimino)ethyl]benzamide, N-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(methoxyimino)ethyl]-2,4-dichlorobenzamide and the like are known to alter the lifespan of eukaryotic organisms (Patent Document 3).
Further, certain pyrazole-4-carboxamide derivatives are known to have fungicidal activity (for example, Patent Documents 4 to 7).
However, the oxime-substituted amide compound of the present invention is not disclosed at all, and its usefulness as a pesticide has not been known.